leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kricketune (Pokémon)
|} Kricketune (Japanese: コロトック Korotock) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 10. Biology Kricketune is a bipedal Pokémon with an insectoid appearance. Primarily red, there are three black, oval markings on its abdomen, a tan streak running down its neck to its belly, and a tan underside with a small, dark red marking above it. It has oval, gray eyes and a dark red, round nose. Black feelers with curled tips extend from either side of its nose, similar in appearance to a mustache. The male's mustache is longer than a female's. On top of its head are two antennae with conical bases, spherical centers, and long, thin tips. Kricketune has two small feet and a pair of black wings. This Pokémon’s arms are shaped similar to its antennae and are crossed over its chest when it cries. It can also allow its cry to resonate in its belly. Kricketune's melodic cry varies greatly and can be used to signal its emotions. In the anime Major appearances Nando's Kricketune Nando owns a Kricketune, which debuted in Dawn's Early Night. It was used in both Gym s and Pokémon Contests, having helped Nando enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Lily of the Valley Conference. Minor appearances Kricketune debuted in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!, under the ownership of a participating in the . It reappeared briefly in the next episode, where it was seen competing in the Contest. A Kricketune was seen living in Crown City in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. It worked together with the other Pokémon in surrounding to attack him, angry for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Kricketune, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . Pokédex entries . It conveys its many emotions with .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a swarm of and Kricketune in Putting a Crimp in Kricketot. Two s working for Team Galactic fought , , and while guarding Lake Valor in Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune I. One of these Scientists used a Kricketune, whose quickly subdued Diamond's , Tru. A 's Kricketune appeared in Crafty Carnivine. A Trainer's Kricketune appeared in Clobbering Claydol. A Kricketune appeared in Suffering Psyduck In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Multiple Kricketune appeared in a flashback in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1). In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Three es have a Kricketune which helped cook a meal. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , Trophy Garden, Valor Lakefront}} , Valor Lakefront, Trophy Garden }} }} |} |} )}} |} |} ) and Mirage Mountains (north of Lilycove City, west of , northeast of , south of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Dangerous Cliff, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 604}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=402 |name2=Kricketune |type1-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia Origin Kricketune is based on a , which is widely known for its loud chirping songs used to attract females. Crickets use a form of to create noise, which they do by striking their forewings together, but this is often mistakenly believed to be done by rubbing their legs against their body, as Kriketune does. It also resembles a , with an abdomen assuming the appearance of an actual violin or similar , with arms that function as a . Via Kricketot's Japanese name, Kricketune may also be based upon the . Kriketune additionally resembles a typical depiction of a music conductor or ''maestro, due to its mustache, wings that look like a cape, and Kricketune's baton-like forelimbs. Name origin Kricketune is a combination of cricket and tune. Korotock may be a combination of 蟋蟀 koorogi (cricket) and tock (onomatopoeia of a ticking clock) or a corruption of 曲 kyoku (tune). In other languages and tock (onomatopoeia of a ticking clock) or a corruption of |de=Zirpeise|demeaning=From and |fr=Mélokrik|frmeaning=From and |es=Kricketune|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Kricketune|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=귀뚤톡크 Gwittultock|komeaning=From and tock |zh_cmn=音箱蟀 Yīn Xiāng Shuài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Soundbox/speaker cricket". 蟀 is derived from . }} Related articles * Nando's Kricketune External links |} de:Zirpeise es:Kricketune fr:Mélokrik it:Kricketune ja:コロトック zh:音箱蟀